


Welcome Home Max

by Fearmyboxers



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: A lot of Dadvid content, Angst, Bad Parenting, Bullying, David Adopts Max (Camp Camp), M/M, Max Has a Crush on David (Camp Camp), Maxvid - Freeform, Other, READ NOTES, Racist Language, Slash, Slow Burn, Violence, rewritten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2019-11-26 05:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearmyboxers/pseuds/Fearmyboxers
Summary: When the FBI shut down Camp Campbell once again, David and Gwen are unable to get a hold of Max's parents. With no other choice they have to figure out what to do about Max's current situation. (This is a rewritten fic to be better paced and slow burned)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the long no updates with the original version, when I was writing the next chapter my grandmother who meant the world to me fell ill and I spent all of 2018 with her in her final months and other tragedies. In those months I lost my jam with the original version and wanted to change things that I felt I could improve the story with and not try to rush into the Maxvid part of the story. With that said, I hope you guys enjoy this version of the story as I work on it!

David watched with tears in his eyes as the campers parents came and took their children. Camp Campbell had been shut down again by the FBI after they’d deemed the land too toxic for anyone to stay there, as Cameron Campbell had buried a lot of chemical waste on the property. The shutdown happened with only three days left of the summer and David wished they could have at least waited for him to have his yearly end of summer party with the children.

Normally the Quartermaster would have driven the kids to the bus station for the parents to pick them up, but David,Gwen, and Campbell had no idea where the man had disappeared to; which left them with no choice but to contact all the parents and have them come to get their children. All parents except for Max’s had responded to their calls, they were still trying to get a hold of them, even when Max had told them they didn’t care and wouldn't answer.

“Even if I was dying, I doubt they would show up.” Max had told the counselors.

While the parents were loading their children into their cars, Neil’s father Carl was talking to Nikki’s mother Candy, wanting to know if he’d done something wrong and if they could go on a real date. Neil and Nikki shook their heads at their parents, both knowing it was a train wreck, and they went to talk to Max about how to contact them still. Max was trying to act like he didn’t care, but after the last time had not gone so great for him, he hugged his two friends and promised to call them or at least email.

Soon, all the children except for Max were gone, leaving him standing between Gwen and David. Campbell had been led off by one of Ered’s dads to give them information about what he’d done to the land and prevent things from getting worse, in exchange of him not going back to prison for new charges. Max shoved his hands into his hoodie pockets, gripping the two pieces of paper with Nikki and Neil’s contact information on them.

After an hour passed and still no news from Max’s parents, David placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Hey, Max….How about you help me and Gwen get everything put into the moving truck to get it put into storage?” He smiled at him. “It can be our last camp activity together!”

“Manual unpaid labor isn’t an activity, David, it is child slave labor.” Max looked up at him with a smirk. “But, I guess I can help you morons one last time before I don’t have to see your stupid faces again.”

When Gwen left to get the moving truck, David and Max went to work packing things that were going into storage and sorting things that David was going to take home with him. Packing slowed down a bit every time David decided to have an emotional breakdown and tell the story behind every item that held a special meaning to him; much to Max’s annoyance and regret of actually helping him.

Thanks to David’s freakish strength, they were able to move a lot of heavy items outside and into the truck without Gwen’s help. Gwen and Max loaded the truck with smaller items, all three of them avoiding going anywhere near the Quartermaster’s store, they figured that he’d come back for his own things and they really didn't want to touch anything in there. Once the truck was filled with everything they could fit inside it, Gwen drove them into town to the motel they’d be staying in, still hoping that Max’s parents would show up and not wanting to just leave the area.

David placed the boxes of his keepsakes on the floor of the motel room he and Max would be sharing. “This isn’t so bad! We can surely find something to do in town for the rest of summer while we wait for your parents to pick you up!” The red haired man put his hands on his hips. “They are probably so busy getting ready for you to come home on the day we originally set up for your return, they just haven’t checked their messages. I am sure they will be here in three days.”

Max flopped down on the bed he’d decided would be his, looking up at the ceiling with his arms behind his head. “You keep thinking that camp man. I wouldn’t put it passed them that they moved away and abandoned me at camp.”

“Max! There is no way a parent could be so cruel!” David gasped.

Max rolled onto his side, closing his eyes. “Yeah, well you’ve never met my parents.”

With a slightly defeated sigh, David sat down on his own bed. “Max….Do you really think your parents don’t care about your well being?”

Max’s eyes closed tighter as he curled himself up a bit. “I don’t think it, I know it. You saw how little they care...they missed parents day and they didn’t bother to even fill out my camp paperwork. Why can’t you just get there are shitty parents out there and mine are two of them.”

“I’m sorry, Max….” David glanced at the curled up boy. “I’ll drop it...We’ll just focus on having a fun next couple days and deal with whatever is next later.”

“Mmhmm...Well, I’m going to sleep now, you and Gwen can go do whatever adult things you guys get up to while in town.” Max took his hoodie and shoes off, tossing them to the motel room floor, and pulled the sheets over himself. “You kids don’t have too much fun you hear!”

Once Max had fallen asleep, David glanced at him before leaving the motel room and meeting up with Gwen at The Only Bar. Gwen was already on her second martini and waved him over to the booth she was sitting at. The bartender was already getting David’s Shirley Temple ready once he saw him walk in, bringing it over to the booth once David was seated.

Drinking from his straw, David sighed. “I don’t know what to do Gwen….His parents haven’t answered any of our calls or messages…” He bit his bottom lip. “What if something happened to them and they are in need of help and can’t get to a phone!”

“Or they could just be shitty parents like Max keeps telling us.” Gwen finished the martini, holding it up to order another one. “I think we might need to get the authorities involved, it isn’t like we can just keep Max if we can’t find his parents.”

“I suppose you are right…But what if something really did happen to them or they did abandon him….” David played with his straw. “What if he ends up in a bad orphanage or foster home...He was just starting to open up to us….What if he thinks we want to just get rid of him?”

Gwen thanked the bartender, taking her third martini from him. “David, look…” She let out a big sigh. “We’re his camp counselors….Camp is over. Our job is over.” She drank from her glass. “I know you care about all the campers well being and that Max has a special spot as your favorite camper, but he isn’t our responsibility anymore. Once we get the authorities involved, there is nothing we can do.”

David looked sad for a moment, going over how he could possibly help Max, and a thought came to him. “What if in the event of his parents really not being able to help him, I become his foster father and then work on adopting him. That way I can give him a good home for sure and do all sorts of activities with him!” The man looked super excited about the idea.

Gwen stared at him for a moment, then started to laugh. “You? Adopt Max? David...He only just recently stopped trying to kill you. I really don’t think you understand what the process of adopting a kid is like, let alone being able to handle when he becomes a teenager. If we think he is bad now, wait till those years start, he just might come into your room and stab you in your sleep.”

Standing up, David placed his hands on the table. “I believe in Max, that he is a good kid. I believe that I can provide him with the loving home that he needs.” He started to tear up. “I want what is best for Max, even if it isn’t with me, I will try my gosh darnedest...excuse my language...to make sure he is placed somewhere he can be happy.”

Gwen finished her martini, getting up out of the booth. “Well, we still have three more days to give him the Camp Campbell experience, even without actually having the camp. So, no matter what happens after these days are up, let's do our best as camp counselors!”

With bright excited eyes, David let out a squeal of happiness. “Oh, Gwen!” He hugged her, much to her slight annoyance, but she gave in and hugged him back. “I can’t wait to plan our activities!”

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

“Max~” Max turned on his side, pulling the pillow over his head, trying to ignore the voice. “Max~ Come on~ I’ve been trying to wake you up for thirty minutes now! If we’re going to make the best of the day, you need to get up!” David whined, sitting on the edge of the bed.

With a defeated groan, Max sat up. “Fine….I’m up.” He stretched and itched the top of his head. “But what the hell are we going to do in this boring ass fucking town.”

“Max! Language!” David watched the boy head toward the bathroom. “There are tons of things we can do with what the town has!”

David looked at his cellphone, trying to see if he’d by chance missed a phone call, text, or email from Max’s parents. There was still nothing, not a single trace of Max’s parents. Determined to make the next couple of days fun for Max, David put his phone back into his pocket. As he heard the toilet flush, he hoped that Gwen was already awake, and that she wasn’t suffering from a massive hangover; that would surely result in her not being able to help him with making Max happy.

“Let's get this over with.” Max put his hands into his hoodie pockets. “It better not end up with you buying camping equipment!”

Smiling, David left the room with Max to check if Gwen was awake. He knocked, waited for any type of response, knocked again. When she didn’t answer the door or yell at him to leave her alone, he glanced at Max a little let down that Gwen must have drank too much the night before. Giving Max a small shrug, he led the boy to the general store.

It would be a lie to say David wasn’t also a little worried that Gwen had decided to pack up and run back home before him and Max woke up, he knew she wasn’t bound to stay now with camp shut down. David had bought a deck of cards, a puzzle, and a board game for the three of them to play together. Max was left in the room, while David went to try to find Gwen again, he rolled his eyes about the idea of the three of them playing stupid games.

Max laid back on his bed, thinking about how he’d probably never see Nikki and Neil again. Sure, he could probably find them on SpyBook, but it wasn’t like he had access to his own computer when home; he didn’t even have his own cellphone. He didn’t want to go home, he knew that he would have to eventually, and now that camp really was shut down, he kind of regretted not enjoying it more.

“Urg! What am I thinking! I am glad I no longer am stuck at the stupid camp….” Max groaned, putting his hands to his face.

The door opened, David returning with his head hung. “Looks like it is just the two of us today bud.” He quickly perked up. “She hasn’t checked out, so maybe we can get her to join us tonight! We’re going to have so much fun Max!”

After a bit of begging Max to pick what activity he wanted to do to pass the time, they eventually settled on playing the board game David had bought. Max tried to act like the game was stupid and that he wasn’t having any fun at all, but it soon turned into him cheering excitedly as he began to get more into the game and was actually winning. David was happy that Max was enjoying himself, even if he hated the cursing with Max being a vocal winner.

“Ha! Eat shit David! I totally just owned you on that round!” Max laughed, placing one of the cards down onto the board.

They played the board game for a couple hours, getting lost in it until the game cards began to repeat, showing them they’d played long enough. David left to check on Gwen again, this time actually catching her as she was about to go into her room, the woman looking like she would die from how tired she was.

“Gwen? Where have you been….Max and I have been looking for you. You missed a really fun game!” David smiled at her. “You can join us and we can play cards before bed, there is still a couple hours left in the day~”

Gwen groaned, her forehead against her room door. “Not now David….I’m really exhausted….You and Max keep having fun, I am going to slowly die in bed. I will catch up with the two of you tomorrow.”

Pouting a bit, David could tell she was really tired. “Well...Alright…” He put his hands on his hips and shook his head. “I know that camp being shut down means you don’t have to be a responsible camp counselor anymore, but we still have Max….could you try not to go out on drinking benders….”

Gwen turned her head like a demon, glaring at David. “Fuck you David…” She flipped him off as she slipped into her room. She poked her head out of the room, letting out a sigh. “For the record David, I wasn’t out on a bender, what I do with my free time is none of your business.” Then she slammed the door shut.

Flinching at the door slamming, David went back to his room, seeing Max had fallen asleep. “Oh.” He smiled. “I guess this is fine. Only a day and a half left huh…..” David sat down on his own bed, folding his hands together in thought. “If only I’d been able to have the end of camp go off with a bang...that shut down happened so fast I had no time to plan anything…” Laying down himself, he pulled his shoes off, and fell asleep.

Opening his eyes, Max sat up, grabbing the room key so he wouldn’t be locked out of the room, and made sure David was actually out for the night. He left the room and knocked on Gwen’s door, the door opening to let Max inside. David continued to sleep through the night, dreaming about the camp and how his perfect last day would have been had he the chance to prepare it for the campers.

When David woke up in the morning, his blood ran cold, Max wasn’t in the other bed. He sat up quickly wondering where the 10 year old had wandered of to. Wondering if Max had been waiting for the right moment to run away, that he really didn’t want to spend the last day with him. Getting up and full of worry, he quickly left the room, knocking on Gwen’s door to no answer.

“Gweeen! Max is gone! Please answer me!!” David cried out, knocking more. “GWEEEN!”

The motel maid looked at David, a little annoyed at him yelling at the top of his lungs. “That young woman and her son left two hours ago and checked out. Please stop yelling and bothering other guests.”

“They….They checked out together?” David’s heart sunk, feeling like Gwen and Max had ditched him. He gripped the front of his shirt, eyes filling with tears. “I...I will...hic…I...I will never see them again…” He fell to his knees, crying into his hands.

 

TBC


End file.
